


"Fixing His Tie" is Not a Euphemism

by Nasobem



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Elevators, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasobem/pseuds/Nasobem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every morning, Dean and Cas take the same elevator at work. And every morning, Dean has to suffer Cas' inability to tie his tie properly. It is a bonding experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened. In case it wasn't clear enough, the company they work for is a men's magazine and Dean writes the obligatory car articles.

1.  
The first time, Dean just stares at the crumpled dark blue fabric.  
He stares at it from the first to the tenth floor, where he has to leave the elevator and get to his desk because he is late again (this weekend he’s gonna take a look at Baby and see what makes her stop every twenty miles).

 

2.  
The second time he stares again, can’t take his eyes from the lopsided knot and the grey inside of the tie showing at the end. He wonders if the guy does it on purpose, if he tried once, failed and just doesn’t give a shit or if maybe he’s completely unaware of how messed up his tie is.  
That is when Dean actually looks at the guy – bed hair, a hint of stubble, worn out trench coat – and decides that it’s probably a morning thing, that he’ll fix the tie and comb his hair once he’s in his office. Something like that. He’s probably from the photography department or something, Dean thinks they are on the twelfth floor and they don’t care as much about clothes as, say, editors or whatever.  
Dean hates that the elevator is so fucking slow.

 

3.  
The third time Dean still stares. Then the guy looks up abruptly and his eyes meet Dean’s and fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Dean thinks. Because damn him if those aren’t the bluest eyes he’s ever seen on anyone, blue eyes and an irritated, confused frown and apparently Dean has been really obvious.  
Except after a moment of mutual staring Blue Eyes nods with this half questioning, half serious look. “Hello,” he says with a gravelly voice, “I’m Castiel.”  
“Winchester,” Dean replies numbly and so very thankful for the easy out, “Dean Winchester.” He wonders briefly if ‘Castiel’ is the guys first name or last name and why it sounds familiar.  
“Nice to meet you, Dean.”  
Castiel could make a lot of money in the phone porn industry.  
Dean jerks off to Castiel’s blue eyes and raspy voice for the next few nights.


	2. Chapter 2

4.

The fifth time he barely makes it into the elevator before the doors close, and then Castiel says “Hello, Dean” and he almost jumps right back out.  
“Hey…Castiel,” Dean mutters , “You trying to kill me?”  
“I did not mean to cause you any harm,” is Castiel’s honest answer, and a bit of worry has made its way into his frown.  
His tie is still crooked, but Dean can’t do anything but keep himself from glaring at it. He tries to think about his article about pre 2000 muscle cars, which makes him think of his beloved Impala and that works long enough for him not to make a fool of himself.

 

 

 5.

The seventh time Dean croaks hoarsely, “Your…” and then he drops it and tries to cover up his words with a cough. Castiel tips his head to the side, like a lost little puppy, but doesn’t say anything.

 

 

6.

The tenth time Castiel isn’t wearing his trench coat. His tie however is as sad a view as ever. Dean has to tear his eyes away from the little crinkles where the fabric is all twisted and turned.  
“Getting warmer outside, huh.”  
Castiel’s disturbingly breathtaking eyes light up with the hint of a smile when he says, “Yes. I saw a bee today, in my sunflowers.”  
Generally, Dean thinks himself a pretty level headed, normal, decidedly unromantic guy. Apparently Castiel and bees are an exception. There may or may not be a funny feeling in Dean’s stomach when he gets out at the tenth floor that day. It’s hard to write about cars when he can’t stop thinking about Castiel.

 

 

 7.

After two weeks he interrupts Castiel midsentence to grab his tie and forcefully straighten it. Castiel’s eyes widen in a way that would be comical if it wasn’t so cute, and a blush taints his cheeks. “I don’t understand the whole – I’m not very good at – “ he stutters while Dean tightens the blue silk so that it fits snugly around Castiel’s neck. They don’t break the eye contact once, Dean can almost feel Castiel’s breath.  
As soon as he is content Dean steps back, the doors open with a bing and he can escape out into the hallway, leaving behind a thoroughly flustered Castiel.  
Consequently, Dean takes the stairs the next week.  
He also works out more after he considers that depending on how his and Cas’ next encounter goes he might just have to take the stairs for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

8.  
The next time Dean steps in the elevator, Castiel is there like nothing has ever changed.  
Of course, that includes his tie. It looks just as pathetic as on the first day.  
“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says with his soulful, blue puppy eyes. “Hey Cas,” Dean returns the greeting after an awkward pause. The ride is quiet, neither Dean nor Castiel comfortable enough to break the tense silence.

 

9.  
Dean restrains himself for almost another week before a pained sigh escapes him and he nudges Castiel around to adjust his tie. “Jesus, Cas, I’m sorry but I can’t have you run around like this. Don’t you know that you look like you just…”  
Then his words fail him, since he feels like telling Castiel that he looks like someone fucked him against a wall would be a little inappropriate.   
“Got out of bed?” Castiel ends Dean’s sentence sheepishly, and he looks up to Dean before averting his eyes with embarrassment. Dean wants to cry a little, until the more rational part of his mind reminds him that they are kind of in each other’s personal space right now and he gives Castiel’s tie one final tug and takes a step back.

 

10.  
It becomes a thing for the two: Dean fixing Castiel’s tie, Cas getting acquainted with and very comfortable in Dean’s personal space and Dean masturbating like a sexually frustrated teenager.   
The last part obviously doesn’t happen in the elevator with Cas. A little, desperate part of Dean isn’t entirely happy about that, most of him though is just internally mortified every time Castiel goes so far as to roll up his sleeves and reveal tan forearms and slim wrists.  
While Castiel remains oblivious to Dean’s age inappropriate lusting, every now and then there will be a third person in the elevator who will usually give them a look. Sometimes when that happens Dean will be a little less gentle and say something along the lines of “Dude, you really need to learn how to do your tie”. Castiel will give him an apologetic look and say “Yes, Dean” and the next day his tie will be just as crooked as always.

 

11.  
At some point, Castiel listens to Dean and gets more ties in different colours.  
He still can’t tie them properly, and Dean still straightens it every day and mocks Cas about it.  
Subsequently, Cas stops trying at all and just hands Dean his tie with a dead serious face. Dean should probably feel bad for having this many fantasies about all the things he could do to a tied up Castiel.

 

After a long weekend, Cas turns up particularly sleepyeyed and with permastubble even worse than usually. Once he’s finished with the tie, Dean can’t help but run his knuckles over Castiel’s jaw. “Nice peachfuzz,” he grins.  
“Thank you,” Castiel says, then he does that thing where he tips his head and frowns a little and Dean laughs and thinks that he hasn’t been this much in love since senior year.

 

12.  
As summer hits the town with full force, Dean spends the cool, early mornings in his garage working on Baby.  
Also, Castiel’s brother Balthazar visits and takes the elevator with them for a couple weeks.   
One day Dean forgets the time and has to come to work in Jeans, T-shirt and a plaid shirt (probably one that Sammy forgot at his place). Balthazar asks him what he was doing, of course he does, and gets Dean talking about the Impala. “So you’re a part time mechanic?” Balthazar concludes with a smug side glance to his brother and that British accent dripping with something Dean can’t pinpoint.   
This causes Castiel to stare at Dean with his mouth half opened and then blush furiously, worse than when Dean first fixed his tie. It’s adorable, a word Dean normally avoids like the pest, and also really, really fuckable.  
Dean is so screwed.  
Just as Dean steps out of the elevator, Balthazar grins at him and says, “You see, my darling brother has a phenomenal mechanic fetish,” and then the doors close and Dean wants to kill the guy. After questioning him about any other potential kinks that might come in handy.


	4. Chapter 4

13.  
A couple of days before Dean’s week of summer vacation starts, the mechanic incident is as good as forgotten. Balthazar mysteriously stopped taking the elevator with them and Castiel, when asked, changed the topic to his bees and how he had way too much honey.  
“I could give you some honey, if you wouldn’t mind,” Castiel asks while Dean fumbles with a sleek, dark blue silk tie. Dean looks up into eyes and wonders if the tie was a gift, because it’s the same colour as Castiel’s eyes and now they’re staring at each other again and basically breathing the same air and Dean is feeling arousal grow low in his stomach.  
“Honey,” he says intelligently, his voice a little hoarse.  
“Yes. It’s very sweet.”   
Dean’s eyes flicker down to Castiel’s mouth, full lips opened, as if waiting for a kiss.   
“Awesome.” His hands have stopped moving. He can feel Cas’ chest rise and fall subtly and fuck, that’s a heartbeat as frantic as his own- or maybe he’s just imagining things, after all-  
“Dean.”  
Castiel’s voice has him look back up, where the standard frown has turned into a scowl.   
“Are you gonna stand there and stare at my mouth for the rest of the day or will you just kiss me already?!” Castiel growls, and it’s the most attractive thing Dean has heard in years. Then his brain catches up with the words.  
It takes him a second to decide that it was a rhetorical question and any further talking is entirely unnecessary. Then he grabs Cas and pushes him against the wall, kisses him hard and holds him tight.  
“I cannot believe it took you this long,” Cas manages to gasp between kisses. “It’s not like I wasn’t obvious enough or anything.”  
Dean shuts him up because he really doesn’t need Cas to discover humor right friggin’ now, when his mouth can be put to so much better use.  
Which is when he remembers that they are in an elevator.  
He communicates as much, and Cas groans and reaches out to slam a button that makes the elevator screech to a halt. Dean faintly remembers some kind of warning about how long it takes for security to get to the elevator and how expensive it is from when he first started at the company, so he pulls back and stares at Castiel for a moment.  
“You can’t just – they will kill you for-“  
“Dean, shut up,” Cas groans, fisting his hair to pull him back in. “I own the fucking company, and I will fucking fire you if you don’t fuck me against that wall right now.”  
Instead of panicking about there’s-a-reason-why-that-name-sounded-familiar, Dean complies. Happily.


End file.
